Baby!
by smscotty
Summary: Dean finds out that he is going to have a baby brother and he isn't happy about it. He doesn't want a baby brother. Happy ending in the end.


**Okay, this is another FanFiction that I wrote about Dean learning to be a big brother. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dean, me and your Dad need to tell you something very important, okay?" My mom tells me. I nod my head. "Good. Now, you are going to be a big brother! Isn't that exciting!"

"What's that?" I ask very confused.

"It means we are going to have another child. You are going to have a sibling!"

"I'm not going to be the only child with you anymore?" I ask sadly.

"No, but you will have someone to play with!" My Dad says trying to cheer me up.

"NO! I don't won't to be a big brother! I want to be the only child! I don't want a brother or sister!" I yell at my Mommy and Daddy as I run up the stairs.

* * *

"Dean! Come here, sweetie," My Mom says.

I run down the stairs to meet my Mommy and Daddy. I see them on the couch and I run and jump into my Daddy's lap.

"Look, Dean! This is your little brother! His name is going to be Sammy. Aren't you excited?!" My Mommy asked me excitedly.

I look at the picture and see the baby in my Mommy tummy.

My Mommy looks at me with a big smile on her face and hope in her eyes.

"NO! I don't want a brother! This is the worst day of my life. I hate him with all my heart!" I say.

"Dean, you don't even know him, sport. I'm sure you will change you mind. He's just a baby." My Daddy says.

"No, I won't! You should get rid of him."

"Sweetie, we can't do that." My Mommy says.

"Then, I will never talk to him as long as I live. I will pick in him forever! I hate him! He ruined my life!"I yell at them again.

"Dean, sweetie-" I didn't let my Mommy finish as I run up the stairs.

Why do they need another kid anyway?! I'm enough for them! I am going to hate that baby for as long as I live!

* * *

I was sitting with my Mommy in the living room. We were watching a movie when she suddenly gasps. She moves her hand in her, now bigger, tummy, and a moment later she smiles.

"What is it, Mommy?" I asked worriedly.

She grabs my hand and puts it over her tummy. I wait a few seconds when suddenly I feel a push on my hand threw her tummy.

"That's a kick, Dean. Sammy is saying, 'Hi.'" My Mommy tells me.

I stare at her tummy for a little while. I'm very interested now. WAIT! I'm supposed to hate him. I do hate him.

I lean down to her tummy and say, "Goodbye!" Then, I jerk my hand away.

I look up to my Mommy to see her smile has turned into a frown.

See what the baby is doing to her?

* * *

Ugh. It's time. Sammy's coming and I'm hating every second of it. My parents rushed me to the hospital and is making me wait in the waiting room. Why do I have to stay here? I don't even want to see that baby!

I liked the nurse I talked to, though. She was really nice. She gave me a lollipop!

I heard my Mommy scream. That baby causes her pain!

A few hours later my Daddy came and got me.

"Hey, sport! Sammy's here! Come on."

"No! I don't want to see him."

My Daddy ignored me and grabbed my hand and yanked it, so I would have to go with him. I didn't walk with him. I dragged my feet. He finally got tired of it and picked me up and into his arms.

We finally arrived at the room. He opened the door and put me on my Mommy's bed.

"Hey, Dean. This is Sammy."

I look down and I glare at him. My glare immediately fades away when I see the little sleeping baby in my Mommy's arms.

He's so small. He looks like he can break. I won't to touch him, but I'm scared I can hurt him.

He needs to be protected! I'm his big brother! I need to protect him.

"Mommy, he's small. He can break! I'm will protect him, Mommy, don't worry."

My Mommy giggles and says, "I know you will, baby. Do you want to hold him?" I nod my head.

My Daddy grabs Sammy from my Mommy's arms and puts him in mine.

Right when he is in my arms his tiny, hazel eyes open and stare right at me. I stare at him too.

"Hi, Sammy. I'm you big brother Dean."

Sammy giggles. It makes me smile and have a warm filling in my chest when I see him happy. I'll do anything to keep that smile on his face. Daddy was right. I do love my little brother. I love him with all my heart!

"You are very breakable, but don't worry I'll protect you." I assure Sammy.

Sammy giggles again and he took his tiny hand on.

We were having a very happy life for those 6 months. I helped my Mommy with Sammy a lot. I feed him bottles, played with him, and more! It was awesome! That was until my Mommy died and everything changed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story! Please review.**


End file.
